A caravans tale
by Jexun
Summary: Just a short story I wrote to begin my membership on this website


Kia handed a cloth full of bottle caps to the mercenary "Will this get me a safe travel from here to Stagville?" Kia asked she was small of build especially for her age and no taller than 5'2 "Stagville? Why would a girl like you want to go to a place like that? It's full of thugs and people up to no good." The mercenary asked he was wearing normal survival gear. The man didn't really stand out too much except for the big assault rifle on his back that and he stood 6'3 towering over Kia "Don't ask too much questions. I request that you do everything I say without question and there'll be more caps for you when we get there." Kia said with a sly smile she was wearing a trench coat too big for her that covered her from neck to toe. The man put the caps in his pocket and smiled "Alright that sounds good the names Alex Peterson. Can I at least get your name?" Alex asked. Kia chuckled "My name's Kiara but just call me Kia. Now let's hurry I want to get to Stagville as soon as possible." She said walking out of the ten they were in Alex following close behind.

Kia walked towards her carriage which was pulled by a horse a rare sight in the wasteland "I haven't seen a horse in a while I thought they had all died." Alex commented following Kia to the carriage "Well I hope you know how to use reins cause you're driving" Kia said climbing onto the carriage Alex climbed on after her and grabbed the reins "Alright then" Alex said pulling on the reins so the horse started walking. After around an hour of riding Kia told Alex to stop the carriage "There are NCR up ahead" Kia said looking around the area "Who cares? We're just a caravan off to sell some stuff it's not like they'll stop us." Alex said pulling on the reins again and the horse started to walk "If you say so" Kia said with a sigh. When they got close to the NCR they stopped them "We hear that people have been trying to smuggles illegal goods into towns we are going to search your carriage." The ranger of the squad said "Alright then" Kia said getting off of the carriage and Alex following. The NCR opened the back of the carriage and started looking through the items after a few minutes one of the NCR called the ranger over "Sir you should check this out" The ranger told Alex and Kia to stay where they were "Alex we're going to have to kill them." Kia said suddenly "What?" Alex replied looking at her surprised. Kia pulled a long knife out of her coat and looked at Alex "Remember don't ask questions." She said with a smile "Alright…" Alex said grabbing his assault rifle.

After they disposed of the bodies in a ditch Kia and Alex continued on their way "You where ruthless with that blade." Alex commented glancing at Kia clean her knife. "Yea my father taught me how to use it when I was a little girl." Kia said putting the knife back into her coat and looked forward "How much longer till Stagville?" She asked taking out binoculars and checking the area "A couple more hours. Why are you in such a rush?" Alex asked with a sigh "I told you not to ask questions" Kia reminded him looking around some more "Yea yea whatever" Alex said glancing back at the carriage 'I wonder what she brought with her that we needed to kill a squad of NCR he thought looking on the road again.

2 hours later Stagville came into view. Kia grumbled as she saw a verti-bird flying in the distance "Wonder what that's about" she said putting the binoculars down and sighing "What?" Alex asked looking at Kia "Nothing just pay attention to the road" Kia said looking at the town surrounded by fences. "Finally" Kia said as they passed into the town and a group of men in armor came up to them "Hello Kiara your father has been expecting you" The largest of the men said "Thank you Jim take the cargo to the storage" Kia said getting off the carriage and walking towards a building close to where they stopped "Come on Alex I'll give you the rest of your caps" Kia said walking into the building "Alright" Alex said eyeing the guys suspiciously and following Kia. They entered a room on the second floor of the building "Alright so how much do yo-" Kia was saying when she heard men shouting and gun shots "Fuck" She said turning towards Alex "What's going on?" Alex asked reaching for his assault rifle when he heard footsteps "Watch the door" Kia said. When Alex turned she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down putting a pistol to his head "What the hell?" Alex yelled as 3 veteran NCR rangers broke into the room "PUT THE GUN DOWN" the commander yelled "Get any closer and he's dead" Kia said moving back "Kiara Rekon you are arrested for the transfer of nuclear weapons" the commander said standing his ground "I can't get arrested if you don't capture me" Kia replied with a sadistic smile. "You leave us no choice Kia" The commander raised his rifle and Kia shot at him with her pistol she hit his shoulder and he staggered back "FIRE!" He yelled and the other NCR sprayed bullets at them. "Looks like we got her" One of the NCR said walking up to the bodies "Like hell you did" Kia said bleeding on the floor she pulled out a detonator "I knew a suicide vest would come in handy" She smiled crazily pressing the button.


End file.
